Brynjolf to the Rescue
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: Brynjolf is the night in shining armor in this little one shot.


_**My first attempt at a romance! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Brynjolf to the Rescue**_

By StarGazer

Part 1) Raven looked at the gash on her leg in shock "He cut me? He actually cut me?!" She glared up at the man in front of her, "You traitor!"

The man simply smiled "You don't expect me to let you live after what you've seen, do you?" he purred, his voice made Raven's skin crawl. He stepped closer, Raven desperately began backing away, but there was only so far she could go before her back was pressed against the cold wall of her cell.

As the man came closer he began to draw his sword. The dim glow of the candle lighting the cell glinted off of the polished steel. Raven sucked in a gulp of the cells dank air, there was nothing she could do to defend herself while her hands and feet were bound. About a foot away from her, the man crouched and rested his forearms on his knees, while he slowly examined her.

After about a minute of this he sighed and said "It is a shame that I have to kill you." He looked at her somberly. "You showed so much promise."

Raven's breath became short and ragged "Please Rune, we were friends, you don't need to do this." she begged quietly.

He smiled, "And we could have stayed that way." Rune lifted her chin with the tip of his sword, "If you hadn't interfered with Mercer's plans that is." He moved his sword so that its tip rested above her heart, Raven inhaled sharply at the sudden movement.

Rune gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Although." He leaned closer, Raven's heart was in her throat. "Mercer didn't say I had to kill you right away."

Raven shivered, "Please don't…"

"Shhh…" Rune placed a finger over her lips. He leaned past her to whisper in her ear. "You know, I've always admired you." He slid his hand to the back of her neck, "I'm sure I could get Mercer to let you live. That is…. If you cooperate with me."

Raven gritted her teeth. "Bastard! You can go to hell for all I care!" Rune chuckled, "So, I'll have to take you the hard way is that it?" She could feel his hot breath on her neck, he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "It's not like you can resist. That dagger I cut you with was dripping with poison."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lash out, but it was no use, the numbing poison had run its course. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Rune quickly turned to face the entrance only to see non other than Brynjolf. His face was dark, and his grey eyes were smoldering.

"Brynjolf?" Raven's eyes filled with tears of relief.

Rune growled, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Brynolf narrowed his eyes and drew his daggers but did not reply. Rune stood, and blindly charged at him. "You son of a whore! I'll kill you!" Those words were his last, before Brynjolf ran him through. Rune's limp body hit the floor with a dull thud.

Raven gasped, tears were streaming down her dirty cheeks, and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Brynjolf sheathed his daggers, and quickly went to kneel beside her, "Come on lass, I need to get you out of here."

He looked down at the cut on her leg, "He hurt you?" he cursed, "Damn that fool!" Brynjolf tore a piece of fabric from his sleeve and wrapped her leg with it. "There now, can you walk?" Raven shook her head, she could barely move let alone walk.

"Very well, I'll just carry you then." After removing her bindings, Brynjolf gently picked her up, and carried her out of the prison. The sun felt good after being locked in a cell for so long. Brynjolf set Raven down near a small stream, he knew the peaceful atmosphere would help calm her down. He held her there in his arms, gently holding her trembling hand. "It'll be alright lass, I won't let anyone hurt you."

They sat there for a long while until Raven finally drifted off to sleep. Brynjolf brushed a few strands of her copper brown hair away from her now peaceful face, " I will always protect you." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her brow, "Always, my precious Kyra…"

Part 2) Head pounding and throbbing, "Where? Where am I? I'm warm… warm and… cocooned in something soft..?" Raven opened her eyes, "I'm in my room?" She turned her head, yes it was her room, and she was wrapped in warm furs, "Perhaps it was just a bad dream."

She tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain shot through her leg as she tried to move. Raven lifted the blankets to see her leg wrapped in a clean white bandage. "So it wasn't a dream." Her mind was filled with images of Runes dead corpse laying on the cold floor of the prison. Her eyes filled with tears, she covered her head with her blankets and once again fell asleep.

Brynjolf was out in the kitchen, warming himself by the fire, when he heard a rustling in the room he had laid Raven down in. "Finally awake hmm?" he said out loud to himself. He groaned as he stood, his muscles were very sore after hiking through the wilderness with Raven on his back.

He had taken Raven here to his cabin a few miles outside of Riften. The cabin had two bedrooms, a loft, and a small kitchen. There was also a large cellar underneath the cabin. Raven had been staying here for a few years since she didn't have a house of her own. That, and Brynjolf didn't fancy her sleeping in a room with a bunch of men who would jump her if they ever got the chance (at least in his mind).

Brynjolf quietly made his way over to Raven's room and entered. He went over to her bed and felt a momentary pang of fear when he did not see any sign of her. But that quickly subsided when he saw movement under one of the furs. Brynjolf sat on the edge of the bed and gently uncovered her face. Raven was fast asleep, but it looked as though she had been crying recently. He lightly brushed away the tears that had not yet dried, and began fiddling with a lock of her hair as he pondered whether or not to wake her up.

Raven slept peacefully, but was vaguely aware of something softly playing with her hair. She mumbled incoherently and reached out to take hold of whatever was messing with her. As she reached out she came in contact with skin, warm skin. Raven gently took hold of the hand she now recognized as Brynjolf's. He had large hands, that were rough and scarred, and extremely strong. But they were also gentle and comforting.

Brynjolf did not resist Raven taking his hand, he simply smiled softly, as she placed it under her cheek, and fell back asleep. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm not a pillow lass." He laughed inwardly as a faint smile graced Raven's lips.

Brynjolf sighed he didn't have the heart to disturb her. He once again whispered to her. "Mind if I join you?" Raven sleepily shook her head. Brynjolf took off his boots, and laid down next to her.

Raven sensing that he was now situated, snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

Brynjolf scoffed, "You're being awfully clingy this evening." He said to her quietly. Raven responded by snuggling closer, and putting her small hands on his chest. He chuckled "You're hopeless." he said as he held her. "Simply hopeless…."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please read a review if you liked it! Have a lovely rest of your day.


End file.
